The beverage mixing process requires the use of a stirrer to mix the components of the beverage contained in the mixing container. Users are required to hold the drinking cup with one hand and stir the liquid using the other hand. Cups with self-contained spoons or paddles have been used by individuals for mixing liquids. These cups are typically designed with integrated stirrers or paddles to aid in an effective mixing process. These cups include a stirrer attached to the inner side of the cup that needs to be torn off by the user which can cause damage to the cup. The user must hold the cup in his hand and stir the liquid using the other hand. This type of mixing entails inconvenience to the user.
With existing mixing devices, the user has to repetitively stir the liquid. Repetitive stifling increases the potential for spillage which in turn causes difficulty to the user, even burning if the liquid is hot. Mixing cups may be made of paper, cardboard, foam, or plastic. The stirrer, spoon or paddle may be integrated within these mixing containers. The user must tear off the stirrer from these cups and use it for stirring. While tearing off the stirrer from the cups, the cups may be easily damaged. Some of the mixing devices make use of a spring-loaded stifling device which in turn makes the manufacture of the cup complex and expensive.
Some mixing devices incorporate a plate with fins on the bottom portion. After pouring liquid in the cup, the user must grasp the bottom portion and rotate the cup alternately in a clockwise and counter-clockwise direction until the sugar is dissolved. This type of cup is also difficult to manufacture. In addition, the user may find it difficult to continuously rotate the cup to dissolve the sugar.
Some conventional beverage mixing containers include a fluid mixer to be inserted into a mixing container. The container needs to be reciprocally rotated by the user so as to mix the liquid. The fluid mixer has a plurality of blades to move the fluid upwards and downwards upon reciprocal rotation of the container. This type of mixing is time-consuming and complex. The user often finds it difficult to remove the mixer from the container.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple liquid mixing container that allows the user to easily and safely mix the liquid within. As such, the container should be easy to manufacture. The needed container contains an integrated stifling flap that allows liquid to move easily within. The needed container eliminates the need for stirring continuously to effectively mix the liquid. The liquid would be easily and safely mixed when the user grasps the container and moves it in a circular motion. Finally, the needed container also incorporates a plurality of perforations that allows liquid to move simply and effectively without causing difficulty to the user.